


A Daring Kiss

by JoeNeal



Series: Meant To Be Together [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/pseuds/JoeNeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and the gang decide to have a fun nights out at the Jitters by playing the game of truth and dare which might just turn into a nightmare for Barry but who knows....the dare might just turn out to be the best thing that has happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daring Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm just crazy about Coldflash, so I had to write about them as I have had this crazy itch to write something about them for a long time, so here it is. My first try at writing them :)  
> Disclaimer :- I don't own The Flash or Len :( Hah! Who knows! Maybe one day! Coldflash would be canon then :)  
> Notes :- AU where Barry isn't the flash but still works at CCPD. Barry and Len haven't met yet...

The paper cup spun on the table while the people who sat at the said table waited in anticipation as to whom was the mouth of the cup going be facing at when it finally stopped spinning. Caitlin dug her nails softly in to her fiancé Ronnie's arm while he just chuckled.

"Okay.. It's slowing down, guys!" Cisco drawled out, his eyes fixed on the cup while Barry just rolled his eyes and looked everywhere else but the spinning cup.

He actually hadn't wanted to come to the Jitters in the first place. He hated coming along with the couples who were always showing everyone how much they loved each other.

Why did he always had to go as a fifth wheel. Alright, alright, this time even Cisco had accompanied them but still Barry felt uncomfortable coming with the couples, specially when one particular couple included the girl that he had always loved.

"Yay!" Iris shouted, clapping her hands loudly with excitement. "It's pointing at me! It's my turn to choose. I choose truth!" She continued. Eddie who practically had Iris sitting on his lap to which Barry was utterly disheartened, laughed.

After a very tiring day, it was Iris and Eddie's idea to have a night out at the Jitters. Barry had strictly denied and told them to go without him but everybody had forced him to eventually agree to it. After having ordered their preferences, the gang had decided to have more fun by playing the age old game of truth and dare. Barry had once again opposed to it but was completely outvoted. So here they were now playing the stupid game with the paper cup instead of a glass bottle, even though it wasn't spinning very well.

"Relax, baby! You wouldn't want the entire coffee shop to hear your truth now, do you?" Eddie said.

Iris turned slightly and placed a chaste kiss on Eddie's lips. Barry turned away shaking his head. Yes, he knew that Iris had made it very clear that she chose Eddie over him and he too had gotten over her, or at least he had thought so, but seeing Iris and Eddie so close to each other made his heart ache.

Don't get him wrong. No, he was happy for the couple but he really wished that he had fallen for someone who fell for him too. He sighed. Guess he was never going to get lucky in love. He was always chasing the wrong people. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Cisco asking Iris about her true love. Barry stared at Iris and waited for her answer.

"True love? Hmm.. How hard can that be to answer, huh?" Iris asked mischievously. Eddie smiled and kissed her until they were both gasping for breaths. They both gazed into each other's eyes and Iris replied,

"Um.. Eddie, here, is my true love. Cheesy answer, right." She gushed out blushing and planting a kiss on Eddie's lips.

Cisco rolled his eyes. Iris was obviously stating the obvious. Ronnie and Caitlin just stared at the couple in affection. Barry on the other hand started spinning the cup just out of the need for some desperate distraction.

The cup began spinning and once again everyone waited for it to stop. Barry's eyes wandered around the Jitters. It was one of those days when the coffee shop was unusually busy. People were chatting lazily or doing their thing with the phones that people generally did while sipping on the best caffeine that the shop provided.

"Barry! It's you!" Ronnie spoke, raising his voice a little so that he could be heard over the noise of the crowd.

"Huh?" Barry questioned, his eyes landing on the cup. It was his turn to choose now. What was he supposed to do? Choose Truth? No, no! What if, what if his friends asked him about his true love? No, he couldn't take that risk. He could always lie. He groaned. No, he couldn't. He had to tell the truth. That was what the game was about, right? The truth.

But.. He couldn't put Iris and Eddie's relationship in danger because of him. Then Dare, it was. 'I mean, how hard can that be, right?' He thought.

"Dare! I choose Dare!" He said nodding.

"Yeah! That's good, buddy!" Cisco said, laughing. He patted Barry's shoulder and raised his hand, "I know! I know the perfect dare for you, Barry!"

"Oh, no, Cisco! Not you." Barry groaned, covering his face with his hands. He was now regretting his decision. He knew Cisco was going to come up with something crazy that he was not going to like.

Caitlin smiled reassuringly, "Come on, Barry. It's not going to be that bad. After all, it's just a game."

Barry nodded. He just wanted to get over with it and go home. This 'fun' night out was turning into a nightmare. "Alright! What do I have to do, Cisco?"

"Ho, ho ho! This is going to be fun! Alright, Barry!" He paused and looked at each one present at the table for the dramatic effect and continued, "You will have to kiss the first person that enters the Jitters."

"What?" Barry blinked and asked dumbfounded. Cisco wasn't serious right?

"You heard me! You. are .going .to .kiss, lips. on. lips, the. first .person. " Cisco replied, punctuating each word with a period to emphasize that he was very serious and went on, "it can be anyone, anybody.. You will kiss them."

"Whoa, Cisco! That's awesome!" Eddie agreed. Iris and Caitlin, both giggled in a way telling Barry that they were agreeing to this too.

"Come on! Seriously, guys? .. I mean.. I can't just kiss anybody that enters.." Barry said running his hands over his hair in frustration.

"Not just anybody, Bar, but the first person that enters.." Iris corrected him, giggling.

"But, guys!.." Barry started to retort but Cisco cut him off,

"Okay, then accept defeat, Barry! You are going to pay for the coffee for all of us for the rest of the month! "

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not paying for the coffee." Barry yelled. When nobody answered, he closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes and spoke, "Okay, alright! You know what? I will do it!"

"Whoa! Yes! Yes!" Both Caitlin and Iris shouted.

Ronnie cleared his throat and everyone fell silent. "Your time starts now, Barry!" He said and then burst out laughing. Barry groaned. Why the hell did he have such friends. Enemies would have been good to him.

"Alright, Barry. Everybody. Eyes on the door." Cisco said, sipping on his coffee. Everybody turned to the direction of the door and waited for someone to enter. Barry crossed his fingers and prayed that he didn't have to kiss anybody but he knew that it wasn't going to happen according to his wish because, Jitters was still going to remain open for another hour.

Five minutes passed and no one entered. Barry's heart was racing at the possibility of kissing someone who he didn't even know. Ten minutes went by and still nobody entered. Barry was now sweating slightly. He turned to look at his friends. By their looks he could tell that they were disappointed that nobody had come in yet.

Twenty minutes passed and Barry had enough. "Alright, nobody's coming. Forget about this whole dare thing." He said to his friends. He was relieved that he wouldn't have to kiss anyone and started to get up and discard his now empty coffee cup into the trash but at that exact time the bell chimed, indicating that someone had just entered Jitters.

Barry's stomach dropped to the ground. He couldn't dare to look who had entered but then the looks that his friends were giving one another had him curious so he turned his head in the direction of the person who entered. He gasped.

"Mrs. Ackles!" Mrs. Ackles was an ninety year old lady who happened to be Barry's neighbor. She was a very arrogant and a snobbish person. She hated Barry for reasons known only to her. Right now, she was standing at the entrance to the coffee shop chatting with some of her friend or something, and Barry wasn't interested in who that other person was.

All his attention was at Mrs. Ackles. How in the world was he going to kiss her! "Um.. Guys! She is.. Mrs. Ackles!" His eyes still on Mrs. Ackles.

Iris replied chuckling, "Of course, we know who she is Barry! Go now!"

Barry snapped his head in the direction of his friends, "Seriously?" Everybody nodded solemnly. Barry winced. He hoped that the earth would open up and just swallow him.

He stared at his friends, pleading them to cancel this all dare thing but their faces remained impassive. Barry turned his head towards Mrs. Ackles who was now shaking her hand with that stupid friend of hers. That meant she was going to take a seat at some table. Barry got up, took a deep breath and started walking slowly towards her.

Barry's heart was pounding with each step he took forward. He was sure he was going to be murdered by the old lady after he had kissed her! He kept walking. He kept his eyes only on Mrs. Ackles who had finished her talk and was walking in his direction too. Damn! When they were only a couple of feet away, Barry turned his head and looked at his friends, who smiled at him in encouraging manner, but kept walking.

He turned his head, closing his eyes and slammed his lips on Mrs. Ackles' lips. Barry felt a jolt of electricity pass through him when their lips met and heat pooled at the pit of his stomach. The lips that were pressed to his were so firm yet so soft at the same time. His eyes snapped opened and he was shocked to see that he was not kissing Mrs. Ackles but... Someone who had the most beautiful blue eyes of them all. Mrs. Ackles must have turned away before Barry could have kissed her. And boy! was he delighted with that.

Barry never in his life had seen such a brilliant shade of blue eyes. He kept his lips glued to the lips of the owner of those beautiful blue eyes and stared into them, feeling like he could just gaze into those eyes forever and ever and ever and get lost in them. Suddenly a strong hand rested on his chest and pushed him away slightly.

Barry still gaped at the person whom he had just kissed. God! He was just as handsome as his beautiful bluest blue eyes. He was sporting a short buzzed haircut. The man was almost his height and was wearing a a blue jacket with a black button down shirt inside and a tight black jeans. The man who was staring at Barry as well, smirked and Barry thought that he just about died and went to heaven, because, God! The man was absolutely gorgeous even with his smirk.

"Didn't know that the Jitters was serving kisses along with their coffee, kid!" The gorgeous man spoke with a smile on his face and Barry shivered. That smile! What wouldn't he do to keep that smile on this guy's face forever.

He quickly pursed his lips and wiped off the drool collected at the corner of his mouth with his shirt sleeve and started talking, "Um.. Yeah.. No. Actually.. I.. I wasn't going to kiss you." He sighed. He scratched the back of his neck and continued with a nervous smile, "I was actually going to kiss her!" He said pointing at Mrs. Ackles who was now seated at one of the tables on his right.

The handsome raised his eyebrow in question because he couldn't understand why the hell was this cute guy with an equally cute smile wanting to kiss that old snob.

"No! That wasn't what I meant! I mean, me and my friends.." Barry started talking again and this time he pointed to his friends who were snickering at him. He glared at them and turned back to the guy who was standing there patiently waiting for Barry to explain.

"Actually.. I.. Me and my friends were playing this game of dare and I had to kiss the first person who entered the shop. She entered" Barry once again pointed at Mrs. Ackles. "I walked here to kiss her and I don't know how but you came in front of me and I kissed you! I would never have done that on purpose."

The guy's face fell and his smile disappeared and his eyes had that hurt look in them, "Oh!"

Barry's heart ached. Seconds ago he was vowing to keep the guy happy. Look what he did now. He quickly spoke, "Not that I didn't like kissing you. I actually loved it! I'm sure you must be simply delicious. I could kiss you like forever..." He rambled on even though the kiss had actually been nothing but a simple hard press of lips but then stopped when he realized what he had just spoken.

The guy's beautiful eyes sparkled like the blue ocean sparkles in the shining sun. The ridiculously charming smirk was back on. He took a step forward and closed the distance between him and Barry but just shy of their bodies touching. He stared deep into Barry's hazel green eyes, Blue eyes boring into hazel green and Barry held his gaze despite the butterflies jumping in his stomach. Why was the guy standing so close? Not that Barry minded but it was giving him all the dirty ideas. Not that he minded those either.

The blue eyed guy placed his left hand around the back of Barry's waist and right hand at latter's back of the head, his fingers curling around Barry's hair and pulled Barry flush to him, "What the.." Barry started to ask, the scent of the guy intoxicating him, but the handsome guy simply smiled and tilted his head slightly and leaned in and pressed his lips to Barry's and kissed him, his lips moving up and down in a gentle massaging motion.

Barry was too stunned by the kiss to respond. The handsome guy was not deterred by this and proceeded to lick Barry's lower lip sensuously, which made Barry want to part his lips, which he did and the guy took advantage of that immediately and plunged his tongue inside Barry's mouth, exploring each and every area of his mouth, sucking and stroking his tongue along with it. Barry had never tasted anybody who was just so delicious, guy tasted like the spearmint and Barry just couldn't get enough of that taste.

Barry trembled as he felt a warm thrill pass through his entire body and his hands unconsciously wrapped around the other's waist, pressing his body into the other's even more, if that were even possible and finally returned the kiss fervently. Their mouths mashed, teeths clashed, salivas exchanged and tongues mated with each other as their kiss deepened. Barry was very aware of the growing hardness between them as they were both getting turned on by the kiss but he didn't care. He didn't care that they were in a public place. For him, the world had narrowed down to just him and this gorgeous guy who was kissing him senseless. He just wanted to keep kissing this guy who kissed so amazingly well that it only spurred Barry on to keep kissing him back, his hunger for the other guy's lips and mouth only increasing.

It felt like they were kissing for hours or was it only for a few minutes, none of them was sure but none of them wanted it to end but in the end, it was the handsome guy was ended the kiss and Barry wanted nothing but to chase those lips again but he held back but didn't remove his hands away from the guy's waist.

The blue eyed guy ended the kiss not because it was getting increasingly difficult to breathe, no that wasn't the reason. The handsome guy had finally realized that they were in Jitters and if they didn't stop now, well.. Let's just say the public would have gotten to witness more than just the kiss.

He had broken the kiss but his hands remained where they were. Holding Barry possessively against him. He rested his forehead against Barry's and drew in the ragged breaths. Barry too was breathing hard. Both felt the other's hot breath on their face.

"Wow! Cool!" Barry stuttered, still a little out of breath.

"Len.." The handsome guy breathed out, chuckling softly.

"What?" Barry asked in confusion.

"My name.. Len." Len replied smiling.

Barry returned the smile and spoke, "Barry.. My name."

Len rolled his eyes but the smile remained. He placed one last kiss on Barry's lips and finally released him. Barry was disappointed at the sudden lose of the warmth of being so close to Len's body.

They both stared each other for a long time. Both wanting to say so many things. Ask so many questions but none of them spoke, just devouring each other's sight.

Len finally blinked and sighed softly and spoke, "Nice meeting you, Barry." He smiled and turned around and left Jitters without glancing back at Barry.

Barry stood there still staring at the place where Len was standing a few seconds ago. His hand unconsciously went to his lips. He could still feel the ghost of Len's lips on them. He smiled. Suddenly, he snapped back into awareness and saw that the entire coffee shop was staring back at him with smiles on their faces.

Barry blushed and scratched the back of his neck in nervousness and walked towards his friends who were smiling like they had gone crazy.

"Whoa! Dude! What was that?" Cisco asked as soon as Barry plopped down onto his seat.

Barry chuckled nervously but didn't answer. He was still thinking about Len. About the way he had kissed Barry. The beautiful blue eyes he had. The way he had held Barry against his body. God! When would he get the chance to see him again. He hoped that it was soon, very soon.

"Oh shit!" He suddenly snapped. Everybody present there at the table frowned.

"What is it, Bar?" Iris asked in worry. Barry seemed so happy just one second ago.

"I .. I didn't get his number!" Barry said in utter disappointment. He dropped his head in his hands in defeat. How was he supposed to meet Len again when he didn't have his number?

"Maybe I can help."

Barry's head immediately turned towards the voice. It was Len's. It was the most sexy voice that he had ever heard. He could never forget that voice.

"Len!" Barry's heart fluttered with immense happiness. He shot out of the chair and stood in front of Len who smirked.

"You are back?" Barry asked, blushing, his heart thumping loudly. Len was turning him into a mess.

"Yeah.. In a flash too, Scarlet." Len smirked. He was loving it to see Barry blush so much.

"Scarlet?" Barry asked in confusion. Len just raised his eyebrows and realization dawned upon Barry. He blushed more and turned a shade of deeper red and Len found it way too cute.

"Here. Call me, okay." Len said slipping in a piece of paper in Barry's hand, finally taking pity on him.  
Barry stared at the number neatly written on the paper and smiled. He pocketed the paper and nodded. "Cool." He replied, trying to show Len that he wasn't affected by the fact that Len had come back for him and had given him his number. Len only smirked They didn't say anything else. Barry just wanted to keep looking at Len. He just wanted to keep looking at him forever.

Len smile widened, shaking his head and said, "Be seeing you, Barry." He then turned and left, this time glancing back to look at Barry before leaving the Jitters.

Barry kept smiling. This night out thingy wasn't bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. Please please comment and let me know :-)
> 
> If you did enjoy it then please do read it's sequel.. A birthday wish :)
> 
> Also come visit my tumblr [malec4everr](http://malec4everr.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
